gran_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gran (series)
'Gran '''is a british children's stop-motion animated television series that was created by Michael and Joanne Cole and aired on BBC1 in the UK in 1983, even though the release date is November 1982 and it concluded on May 12, 1983 with the last episode entitled "Gran's Goat". The show aired again between on BBC1 between 1986 and 1992. The series was repeated when it last aired as part of the Tiny Living block on Living TV in the late 90's. The only main characters in this show are namely Gran and her grandson, Jim. Each episode is approximately 5 minutes. The series was directed and designed by Ivor Wood and it was narrated by Patricia Hayes. It was also animated by Derek Mogford and the music and lyrics were made by Bryan Daly. The series was produced by the now-defunct Woodland Animations, currently known as Classic Media Today (who also made Postman Pat, Charlie Chalk, and Bertha). Only 13 episodes were ever produced. On Nickelodeon's Eureeka's Castle, the episodes were shown in the United States as part of the series. Synopsis At first glance you may think Gran is like any other Grandma, but she's not. Along with her grandson Jim, she takes part in different crazy adventures. Each episode sees Gran performing weird and wacky tasks, growing her runner beans up a dinosaurs skeleton, hand gliding, knitting a giant scarf to wrap around her house in the winter and cross country motorbike racing. But one thing's for sure, she'll always be wearing her pink slippers. Characters * Gran * Jim * Alf the Butcher Main * Gran * Jim Episodes # Gran's Old Bones # Gran Gliding # Gran Knits # Gran's Pets # Gran the Goalie # Gran's Gadgets # Gran's Good News # Gran's Bike # Gran the Camper # Snow Gran # Gran's Rare Bird # Grandmother Clock # Gran's Goat Book Series Gran also had 8 children's books based on the series that were written by Michael Cole and illustrated by Joanne Cole. Home Media Releases Castle Communications released a video of Gran with most of the episodes on it and later got repackaged as a single title by the Castle Communications 'Playbox' brand of children's video titles (Cat. No. PVC 121). * Gran - 12 Classic Episodes (CVS 4083). Episodes Included: Gran Gliding, Gran Knits, Gran's Pets, Gran's A Goalie, Gran's Gadgets, Gran's Good News, Gran's Bike, Gran the Camper, Snow Gran, Gran's Rare Bird, Grandmother Clock, Gran's Goat In 1999, Castle Home Video (a division of Castle Music Ltd) had released a single video of ''Gran with all 13 episodes of the entire show on it (including Gran's Old Bones as its first episode along with the 12 other episodes of Gran from its original Castle Communications video release) * Gran (CHS 2051). Episodes Included: Gran's Old Bones, Gran Gliding, Gran Knits, Gran's Pets, Gran's A Goalie, Gran's Gadgets, Gran's Good News, Gran's Bike, Gran the Camper, Snow Gran, Gran's Rare Bird, Grandmother Clock, Gran's Goat Trivia: The cover of Gran (CHV 2051) mistakingly contains 12 episodes on the back cover and credited as "12 classic episodes" on the front cover where as the actual video cassette contained all 13 episodes of Gran. In 2005, Universal Pictures and Right Entertainment released all 13 episodes of Gran in Region 2 (UK) on DVD. * Gran: The Complete Collection (March 7, 2005). Episodes Included: Gran's Old Bones, Gran Gliding, Gran Knits, Gran's Pets, Gran's A Goalie, Gran's Gadgets, Gran's Good News, Gran's Bike, Gran the Camper, Snow Gran, Gran's Rare Bird, Grandmother Clock, Gran's Goat Theme Song Main article: Gran Theme SongCategory:Media Category:Content